


이렇게 될 줄 몰랐어

by 10cm



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10cm/pseuds/10cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(i didn't know it was going to be like this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	이렇게 될 줄 몰랐어

**Author's Note:**

> with apologies.

yukwon's skin is slick with sweat and moisture when minhyuk takes him by the hips. they're both wet from the shower—minhyuk mouths at the drops of water on yukwon's throat, pushing yukwon back against the sink. they once learned the hard way that the sink isn't strong enough to take yukwon's weight, so minhyuk won't make that mistake again. but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to try.

"thirty minutes," yukwon says, his fingers digging into the muscle at the curve of minhyuk's lower back.

"i can make you come in thirty minutes," minhyuk says. "easy."

they market minhyuk as the shy member of the group. it's not entirely a lie. but like this, with nothing but heat on their skins, there's nothing minhyuk needs to be self-conscious about. yukwon's seen him stripped bare. there's nothing left for worrying.

minhyuk presses a kiss against the corner of yukwon's mouth and reaches around him. they keep a bottle of lubricant in the medicine cabinet. it's an unspoken agreement between the members of block b, although most of them use it for more solitary purposes than yukwon and minhyuk's.

"one of these days," yukwon says, "we should take a day off."

"should we," minhyuk replies. yukwon's mouthy when he's turned on, so minhyuk is more focused on the lube than he is on yukwon's words. "and do what?"

"what do you think?" yukwon says. he's still braced on the sink, his knuckles white against the porcelain. "have a lot of sex. eat pizza in bed. more sex. maybe take a nap. give me twenty four hours, i guarantee i can come up with some criminal shit to do to your body."

minhyuk laughs and reaches between yukwon's legs, gives him one finger easy as anything. "you've always been creative," he says. yukwon laughs, then shudders, and minhyuk hides his smile against yukwon's shoulder. "what if i wanted to have my way with you?"

"you're invited to the party too." yukwon takes a deep breath, tilting his head back and to the side. minhyuk can read his body like an open book, by now, and knows what that means yukwon wants: teeth against his throat, the promise of a mark, though they both know better than to leave any. minhyuk obliges. "i'd let you fuck me in any position you wanted. as many times as you want."

"yeah?" yukwon's made that promise before. they've never made good. "i think i'd like to see how long i can keep you from coming."

yukwon makes a sound in the back of his throat, and minhyuk bites his adam's apple and then slides to his knees. two fingers, now, and yukwon is still so fucking tight. it surprises minhyuk every time. "get you so close you think your head'll explode, then back off," minhyuk says, pressing the pads of his fingers gently against yukwon's prostate. yukwon doesn't like it much harder, finds it overwhelming and not in the good way, but a little goes a long way.

"kinky motherfucker," yukwon says, his voice catching with the effort it takes to keep his legs steady. minhyuk can see his fingers flexing against the sink. "and they call you the quiet one."

"you're louder," minhyuk says, and stops whatever yukwon is about to say by going down on him.

between the two of them, yukwon is better at sucking dick, but that doesn't mean minhyuk doesn't mind giving his best effort sometimes. and what he lacks in experience, he makes up for in enthusiasm, if only because the sounds yukwon makes when the head of his cock is hitting the back of minhyuk's throat drive minhyuk out of his fucking head. so minhyuk gives it all he's got, keeping his fingers flexed against yukwon's prostate, swallowing around his cock—thank god for absent gag reflexes.

"minhyuk," yukwon gasps, his fingers moving from the sink to minhyuk's hair, against his ear, down the edge of his jaw. yukwon presses his thumb against the side of minhyuk's cheek, pushing in enough to feel the solid shape of his own dick through the skin. "fuck, hyung, fuck—"

minhyuk pulls back, tongues against the head, watches yukwon's throat work. yukwon's body is honest, even if his words aren't always, so minhyuk knows when yukwon's about to come. he can read it in the way yukwon's fingers flex in his hair, the way his stomach tightens. when yukwon gasps something that might once have been minhyuk's name and comes, hard, minhyuk is ready.

yukwon slumps to the ground, panting, and immediately his hands are on minhyuk. he pushes minhyuk back, pushes minhyuk against the wall and all but climbs into his lap. kisses the taste of himself out of minhyuk's mouth and gets one hand, both hands between his legs, one hand jacking minhyuk off in fast, irregular strokes, the other lower, cupping his balls.

for all that minhyuk can read yukwon's body, yukwon can read his just as well.

"six minutes," yukwon whispers into minhyuk's mouth, his tongue curling behind minhyuk's teeth. "think i can make you come in six minutes?"

"yukwon," minhyuk half-moans, and comes.


End file.
